


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by immigrantjughead



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Flashback, Memory, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Panic Attack, Past Torture, Torture, i like having neil be unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantjughead/pseuds/immigrantjughead
Summary: Neil goes into panic mode after remembering a person from his past.





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> idk jsut felt like having some rando kid from neils childhood appear in a flashback

Neil really thought he had repressed the memory.

He wished it had stayed that way. 

He doesn't even remember how the name came up. They didn't know about him, The Foxes were talking about someone else. The name had still brought him back.

_Adam. ___

__The name has a sense of familiarity on his tongue._ _

__It is such a simple name._ _

__When he opens his eyes he sees only blood._ _

__The screaming comes second._ _

__A blonde boy with blue eyes sits on his knees in a pool of his own blood. Around him is Nathaniel's father and Lola. Nathaniel immediately felt the guilt and vomit well up to his throat._ _

___Adam did not deserve this. ____ _

____Adam was simply a preteen boy he became friends with at his school._ _ _ _

____He was so happy when he greeted Nathaniel, star of the football team, social butterfly. Nathaniel had tried to distance himself from Adam but Adam, for whatever reason, was insistent on becoming Nathaniel's friend._ _ _ _

____Nathaniel eventually found himself become close to happy with Adam. They were together in the playground, Nathaniel was so distracted by Adam that he wasn't paying attention to the eyes from his father's men. He really regrets that now._ _ _ _

____Nathaniel couldn't understand, why was he not allowed friendship?_ _ _ _

____Adam was only nice to him, warm, friendly._ _ _ _

____Did he not deserve this kind of happiness?_ _ _ _

____His father was speaking now._ _ _ _

____The tone was that of smugness._ _ _ _

____"This poor boy, Nathaniel." Lola chirped, Adam's blood had splattered onto her clothing. "He's going to die choking on his blood, all because of you." Lola was smiling. Nathaniel felt sick. Adam was barely conscious at this point, yet he was still looking at Nathaniel. It seemed like Adam was begging Nathaniel to save him with the look on his face, Nathaniel wanted to cry. There was nothing he could do. Adam was going to end up as another blood splatter on the wall._ _ _ _

____He could only stand frozen._ _ _ _

____Lola took her newly sharpened knife and plunged it deep into Adam's stomach. Adam's scream was deafening._ _ _ _

____Lola kept going, her arm kept swinging down. More blood came and Nathaniel's knees wobbled. His knees buckled and he fell onto the ground. He watched Adam's intestines spill, it wasn't the end. It never was the end._ _ _ _

____Nathan walked, it was an easy, slow walk._ _ _ _

____He swung the ax carefree in his hand, eyes trained on Nathaniel._ _ _ _

____"This never would have happened if you weren't so selfish, Junior."_ _ _ _

____Nathan raised his ax and swung it down with such force it felt like he cut the world in half._ _ _ _

____The ax found its way into Adam._ _ _ _

____He kept swinging into anywhere untouched._ _ _ _

____His arms, his legs, his throat._ _ _ _

____Nathaniel was a silent observer to this._ _ _ _

____Adam's body was coming apart, his arms no longer attached and Nathan was working on his legs._ _ _ _

____It felt like Nathaniel was drowning in his blood. This went beyond the feeling of helplessness, he didn't know what the feeling was._ _ _ _

____Nathaniel started to vomit, it mixed in with Adam's traveling blood._ _ _ _

____Lola's laughing sounded like a happy screech._ _ _ _

____Adam was no more, he was just a pile of limbs._ _ _ _

____Nathan continued to embed the ax into the innocent boy. It was like he was dicing the meat into small chunks to be served. Nathaniel couldn't even recognize the parts or the organs that were spilling out of Adam, it was all just a mess of blood._ _ _ _

____The thing he had found most terrifying was the lack of sound._ _ _ _

____He could recognize the sound of the ax hitting the concrete floor and the slosh of blood, yet there was no more screaming._ _ _ _

____The next thing Nathaniel knew, he was being grabbed by the back of his neck._ _ _ _

____He batted the hand away and was yelling something incoherent, his mind and vision came back into focus._ _ _ _

____He was in his dorm, The Foxes are around him, yet distanced._ _ _ _

____Andrew is behind him, attempting to calm him down._ _ _ _

____Andrew puts his hand on the back of Neil's neck and Neil only says, "No."_ _ _ _

____It's so quiet you could have sworn you missheard it._ _ _ _

____Andrew's hand stays on the back of Neil's neck. He is stubborn to not leave Neil like this._ _ _ _

____Neil finds a bit of himself and pushes Andrew away, Andrew is taken aback by this and it's one of the only times you could ever recognize the suprise on his face._ _ _ _

____Andrew hates surprises._ _ _ _

____Neil doesn't even remember moving his feet but as soon as he notices he's already out the door._ _ _ _

____He doesn't know where he's going or when he's coming back._ _ _ _

____But he knows he will be back._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
